This present disclosure relates generally to activation devices used in wellsite operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to subsea tubulars and related equipment, such as stripper packers.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at offshore platforms, and subsea equipment may be deployed from the platforms to subsea locations for performing the oilfield operations. Subsea equipment, such as a blowout preventer and a wellhead, may be positioned about the sea floor to seal a wellbore.
A riser and other tubing may be extended from a platform to the wellbore. Equipment, such as coiled tubing, may be deployed from the platform, through the riser, and to the wellbore to perform subsea operations. The riser may be provided with sealing devices, such as a packer, to seal with the coiled tubing. Examples of packers are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,808 and Application 2010/0270746.